Maude
Maude, like Frank, is a character on Habbo Hotel. Background Created in March 2016, Maude was used to supplement the controversial new changes to the moderation system and (just like Frank is able to help guide new users) she was used to help users understand the new moderation. Despite not being used as prominently as Frank she was seen in the background of many articles addressing the moderation changes. The character of Maude was said to be a very successful hotel inspector and an old rival of Frank's. Arriving at the hotel in 2016 Maude was mortified at the way residents were allowed to act. Deeming Frank incompetent of running the hotel alone she took action and enforced a new moderation system. While users found these changes to be too strict, Maude decided that they were very intelligent and vowed that with them there would be clear drops of scamming, hacking and bullying cases amongst the hotel. Maude also raised the price of HC, (Habbo Club) from 25c to 50c and 50 diamonds, in hopes of making it more exclusive as she felt that special guests at the Hotel were being neglected. Knowing that some users would find this change, and the new moderation, too massive Maude introduced HC Payday which was an interesting scheme to help guests at the hotel get more from their stay. History In April 2016 Maude was also responsible for other less controversial changes to the Hotel such as; the inflation of the price to increase the amount of BC (Builders Club) furnitures you could use. Relationships 'Frank ' When Maude arrived to inspect the Hotel in 2016 it was made clear that she had a certain amount of power as it was her who made the executive decisions such as the update of the Moderation and HC systems. This was surprising to many people who thought that Frank would be the one to make these tough decisions however this was actually very realistic as even as the receptionist Frank would have little say in matters. A picture of a user dressed as Maude standing next to Frank in the Welcome Lounge was shared on twitter by Habbo's official page commenting "old rivals?". This suggests that this was not the first time Maude inspected the Hotel and many users have speculated that she was in fact behind some other changes on the hotel such as; the merge, the great mute, the casino ban and the trading update. 'Donnie Santini '''During an Easter 2016 event (only a few weeks after the moderation update) Maude could be seen as a bot in the same room as Donnie . The pair would issue insults at each other but as they were bots the insults were usually muddled up. Some of Maude's lines were: "Some people like to ride by in this hotel without paying a penny, don't they Donnie" and "But I'm here now so they wont get away with it anymore" whilst one of Donnie's was simply: "Old bat". It has been suggested that, because Donnie is a time traveler from the future who stays at the Hotel from time to time without paying for a room, Maude plans to get rid of Donnie for good. '''Bonnie Blonde '- During March 2016's clothing update where the catalog was stocked up with purchasable clothing, the official Habbo Twitter page shared many photos of Bonnie dressed in some of the new items of clothing (such as the Polka Dot dress and the Off-Shoulder jumper). In one of the photos Maude can clearly be seen holding the sign with a love heart on which implys she is a friend of Bonnie's. As Bonnie is a known, rich, Habbo celebrity it would make sense that Maude would like to keep her happy as she could bring in many more paying customers. 'Myrtle - '''Both Myrtle and Maude arrived at the Hotel in the same month. Despite not knowing much about the nature of their relationship some users believe that Myrtle and Maude get along with each other as Myrtle was in charge of the March 2016 clothing release which would have had to go through Maude before it became official. '''The Conductor - '''Since her introduction there has been many Ditch The Label official events (held both in the infobus and in the theatre) and the Conductor has been present at all the events held on the bus which indicates that Maude must have liked him as she allowed him to keep his job. '''Lord Pixel and Silver Mustard -' Maude was very enthusiastic about letting these two undercover superheros stay at the Hotel, however not long after they began staying were they plagued by journalists and news reporters. It is much believed that Maude was the one who reported them in a bid to bring more media attention to Habbo. Category:Habbo Hotel Characters Category:Bot